The 51st Hunger Games
by ForeverBrilliant
Summary: It has been one year since the second quarter quell. The Capitol is again baying for the blood of the tributes. Watch your tribute overcome traps, tricks and obstacles in the hope of becoming victor of the 51st annual Hunger Games. *SYOT OPEN*.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Stay calm." I tell myself. "STAY CALM!"

But there is no use in telling myself to stay calm. I, Ryker Winters, the Head Gamemaker, am going to meet with President Snow in a few minutes to discuss my plans for the 51st Hunger Games. To an ordinary person, my feeling of dread may seem ridiculous. After all, it is just a casual meeting.

Wrong. When the president is involved, nothing is casual or unimportant. If you please him, you live to see another day If you don't please him, you die.

Last year's Head Gamemaker, Addison Okami, met with an unfortunately fatal 'car accident' because of Haymitch Abernathy's stunt with the force field. If something like that happens this year, I could go the same way as her!

"Stay calm!" I think again. It would be suicide to act nervous during the meeting. If there is something President Snow hates more than a traitor, it is a coward.

So I take a deep breath and think about my fiancé, Taniqua, and our soon to come wedding.

Thinking about her helps, but it doesn't stop me from jumping to my feet when President Snow walks in a minute later.

"Good evening, Ryker." He says. "You may now sit down."

I shakily sit down, and pull out a massive binder that contains all my plans for the 51st Hunger Games.

"It's very refreshing to see that all your plans are in one place. Addison would be running around like a headless chicken trying to find all her papers for the meeting. There would always be one catastrophe or another a week before the games started because of that woman's messiness and lack of order."

I nod, unsure of what point President Snow is trying to make here.

"Yes," he continues, "Addison Okami had her faults, but she pulled off a decent hunger games in the end. Until last year, of course"

I gulp. The references to Addison's execution aren't making me feel any better.

"So!" President Snow barks. "What about _you_ boy? You are the youngest Head Gamemaker ever. Do you think you can prove to me hiring you wasn't a mistake?"

"O-of course s-sir!" I stammer.

"Well then, show me what you have!"

As I show President Snow the diagrams for the arena, I know the dread I felt earlier was justified. The president demands perfection, and won't settle for anything less. If I don't please President Snow, my neck will surely be in a noose!

The 51st Hunger Games must be unforgettable.

If they aren't, I will pay with my life.

**Hi! This is an SYOT, as it says in the summary. The tribute form and rules for submitting can be found on my profile. Please favorite, follow, review, and submit tributes! **

**Thanks!**

**-ForeverBrilliant **

***Any tributes submitted by review will be automatically rejected! PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Part two**

"Oh my god! His heart literally fell out of his chest! Oh my god, did you see it Ki-Ki?" nags my best friend Talia.

"Of course I saw it Tally!" I squeal. "It was totally amazing! I just love watching old Hunger games reruns! They're so violent, and suspenseful!"

"Yeah!" says Talia. "And now you're going to be in the middle of the 51st Hunger Games now that Ryker's Head Gamemaker!"

Ryker, my husband, finally got promoted to Head Gamemaker this year! I was sooooooooooo happy for us! I mean, he gets a bigger paycheck, and I get the prestige of being the Head Gamemaker's wife.

I turn off the TV and sigh. "Taniqua Winters, the Head Gamemaker's wife" I say out loud. "Doesn't that have a nice ring to it Tally?"

"It does, Ki-Ki." Talia agrees. "But you know what's even better?"

"What?" I ask

"You get to find out things about the games before the games start!" Talia squeals. "So what has Ryker told you about the games, huh?"

"Nothing, Tally." I say sadly. "I beg and beg, but he refuses to tell me. He says President Snow will kill him if he tells anyone."

"That's nonsense." Talia says. "Addison Okami told everyone she knew about the arena last year. And she isn't dead."

"Yup." I say. "Just fired."

"But I thought she retired!"

"Nope." I say smugly. "She was fired. Ryker told me."

"So he does tell you some things?" Talia asks"

"Nothing games related, if that's what you're asking." I clarify.

"Well," Talia says. "I hear a car in the driveway.

"That must be Ryker!" I squeal.

"Yup" says Talia. "I better be going now. Beg Ryker for some more games secrets, okay Ki-Ki"

"You bet" I say. "If I get any answers, I will tell you."

"Okay. Bye Ki-Ki!"

"Bye Tally!"

We hug once, and then Talia walks out. As soon as Talia's footsteps die out, I hear Ryker's.

"Hello Rykee" I say as he walks in.

"Hello Taniqua" Ryker says with a weak smile.

"Would you like anything to eat?" I inquire

"Oh yes!" He responds as collapses onto the couch. "I haven't eaten in hours"

I bark at a nearby Avox to bring food, and then I turn and face Ryker again.

"How was work?" I ask

"Brutal. I had a meeting with President Snow, who I swear is the toughest man on the planet to please."

Oh. I'm sorry. What exactly did you discuss?" I ask innocently.

"The arena, the mutts, the tributes and other things like that" Ryker says vaguely.

"Oh" I respond. Then, I stop any attempt at subtlety and bluntly ask "What does the arena look like, darling?"

Ryker gives me a pained smile and says "Honey, I can't tell you that. It's confidential information."

"Please!" I beg. "I'm dying to know! I won't tell anyone!"

"You know President Snow would have my head if I told anyone."

"But he wouldn't know."

"True." Ryker says. "But if I told you, I'd have to tell all my friends and family too. Then President Snow would catch me for sure."

"Fine." I say huffily. " But can't you give me any hints?"

Ryker accepts a tray of food from a waiting Avox, takes a sip of soup and says:

"All I can tell you darling, is that the 51st Hunger Games will be unforgettable."

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter was dull and boring. It really isn't my best work. I just wanted to update this story** **quickly, and remind you to submit those tributes! I can't start the reapings until I have all the tributes from districts 1-4. The form and list of tributes are on my profile, so get submitting! **

**I also want thank everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed. It means a lot to me!**

**And by the way, does anyone have an idea for the cover?**


	3. Chapter 3

**District One **

Although it was Reaping Day, a day for partying and celebration, Radiance Baudin was awake at the crack of dawn, training for the Hunger Games with her father, Robert, a former victor.

"Radiance! Run faster!" Robert yelled. "Pretend a mutt is chasing you!"

"I'm trying dad!" She yelled back with gritted teeth. Unlike her sisters, Radiance didn't get her mother's slim runner's body. She got her father's muscular body, the type that was made for hand to hand combat, not running.

But despite her body shape, Radiance ran four laps around the gymnasium, or the distance of one mile, in six minutes.

"Good job kid!" Robert said. "You've made me proud! When you started, you could barely run half a mile in that time."

"Thanks dad." She panted, not quite recovered from running so long. Radiance was glad that she had made her father proud, even if it meant training for several hours a day. "I just hope I can make mom half as proud when I volunteer today."

Radiance's mother, Crystal Baudin, hated that Radiance wanted to participate in the games. Crystal wanted an elegant, girly socialite for a daughter, not a girl who preferred wrestling over gossip and knife throwing over make-up.

"Don't worry!" Robert said. "When you become victor of the 51st Hunger Games, your mother will be very proud of you."

Radiance knew that her father was lying. Crystal said over and over again that one victor in the family was enough, and even threatened to marry Radiance off a man of her choice when Radiance returned. But Radiance decided not to say anything. She'd deal with her mother after becoming the victor.

"Now." Robert said. "Let's start on knife throwing."

Radiance walked over to the knife throwing station and put her mother's disapproval out of her mind.

She had a Hunger Games to win.

* * *

Elsewhere in District One, Onyx Rochester was eating breakfast with his doting parents.

"Oh son!" exclaimed Jewel Rochester in a faux Capitol accent. "I can't believe that you are eighteen, and volunteering for the hunger games!"

"Well, believe it mother." Onyx replied while stuffing his face with pancakes. "I'm volunteering."

"We'll have a victor in the family before you know it Jewel!" Said Onyx's father, Quartz. "And then we can all move to the Capitol!"

Inwardly, Onyx rolled his eyes. "Do my parents have any goal in life except moving to the capitol?" He thought. "They already act enough like Capitolites with their money, clothes and that horrid fake accent."

"Do you think you could get us President Snow's signature?" Jewel asked. "Because that would make Shine and Glory sooo jealous!"

"No mother." Onyx said impatiently. "Who did she think he was anyway?" he thought. "Their Capitol delivery boy?"

"But son," Onyx's father asked. "You must try to! Think of the social benefits! And if you can't get the president's signature, get Ryker Winter's signature! He's the Head Gamemaker!"

Not able to stand another moment with his awful, Capitol obsessed parents, Onyx got up from the table and said "Mom, dad, I'm going to Miracle's place now. See you at the reaping. "

With that, Onyx got up and walked out, ignoring his parents pleas to come back and take a few pictures together with their brand new digital camera from the Capitol.

Once Onyx got to his best friend's house, he opened the door and let himself in.

"Miracle!" Onyx called

"Hey O-Dawg!" Miracle called from further inside the house "Wassup."

Just like Onyx's parents, Miracle's parents were wannabee Capitolites. But unlike Onyx, Miracle tried to act like a Capitolite too, and used odd Capitol slang.

"Do you mean what's up? Onyx asked when he found Miracle lounging on the couch. "Because nothing is up. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Of course bro! You don't even have to ask!" Miracle responded. "Have anything in mind?"

"Nope" Onyx said.

"Well then, I was thinking that we could flirt with some chicks!" Miracle said.

"You mean, you talk to a girl while I awkwardly stand behind you?" Onyx asked while raising one eyebrow. Miracle knew that Onyx was not good with girls.

"Yeah bro! You'll be my wingman!" Miracle said cheerily "Now come on!

"Fine." Onyx muttered as he followed Onyx out the door. "Maybe a girl will notice me for once."

* * *

At the Reaping, Radiance fidgeted in her uncomfortable, yet fashionable blue dress. Radiance's mother had forced her into the dress, saying that she had to look good if she volunteered. Thankfully, Radiance's mother had let her wear flats, not the six inch heels that Radiance's girly sisters begged her to wear.

"When will this be over?" Radiance thought. "I want to volunteer and go to the Capitol, not sit here in the hot sun and wait for the ridiculous escort to adjust her makeup!"

Fortunately, the mayor finished reading the Treaty and introduced the escort, who then started her speech. After what seemed like a million years to Radiance, the escort walked over to the reaping bowl and pulled out one slip.

"The female tribute for this year is-"

"I volunteer!" Radiance yelled, cutting off the escort, and started sprinting to the stage.

Unfortunately for Radiance, six or seven other girls followed her, all desperate to become District One's female tribute. But using every bit of her energy, Radiance outdistanced them all and climbed the stairs to the podium.

"Yes!" She thought. "Only a week until the arena, and a little bit longer until I become the victor!"

"Who are you, Dearie?" the escort asked.

"I am Radiance Baudin!" Radiance proclaimed

"Wonderful!" the escort said. "Now let's reap the lucky boy!"

* * *

"This is boring!" Miracle said. "I could be flirting with those hot chicks I saw earlier."

"Yeah, yeah." Onyx said. "They're about to reap the boy now, so shut up!"

"Oh yeah!" Miracle said. "You're volunteering. Well okay O-dawg, see ya aft-"

"I volunteer!" Onyx yelled while sprinting to the stage. Luckily for him, only three other slow boys tried to volunteer. Onyx easily out ran them, and walked up to the stage.

"Lovely!" The escort beamed. "Another volunteer! What's your name darling?" The escort said while thrusting a microphone at Onyx.

"Onyx Rochester." Onyx confidently said. "And please remember that, because before long, it will be the name of the most famous Hunger Games victor ever!"

The crowd cheered as Radiance rolled her eyes in the background. "What an overconfident idiot." she thought. "He's so stupid, he'll probably get a knife in the back while he's waving at the capitol. I don't think I've even seen him at the training center before! Why, he-"

"District One!" the escort proclaimed, cutting into Radiance's thoughts. "Here are your tributes for the 51st annual Hunger Games, Radiance Baudin and Onyx Rochester!"

The entire district cheered. The tributes on the stage were definitely a force to be reckoned with. One of them would _definitely_ be coming home.

The only question: Which one?

* * *

**District Two**

Thwack!

Archer Marbles swung his sword, and beheaded the dummy in front of him. But before the dummy's head even hit the ground, Archer spun around, and drove his sword deep into another dummy's chest.

Without missing a beat, Archer took his sword out of the dummy's chest and went on to decapitate every single dummy in the gymnasium.

When he was done, Archer threw his sword aside and walked to the showers, not caring that the once perfect gymnasium was now in shambles.

"I can't wait until the games!" Archer thought. "I bet all the tributes are going to be just as pathetic as all those dummies! Maybe I'll even become make history by becoming the first tribute kill all 23 other tributes! Then I'll become even more famous than ever! Unlimited girls, money, fame, fortune, everything! I'll-"

"Archieee!" A girl screamed, cutting into his thoughts. As she ran into dressing room, Archer saw with a twinge of annoyance that it was Estella, his latest girlfriend who seemed to be even clingier than most of his other girlfriends.

"Hi Estella." Archer said silkily, hoping that she would go away soon. "Whats up?"

"Oooh Archie! Maria said that you were going to volunteer today! Is it true?!"

"Yes babe," Archer responded impatiently. "The academy picked me like, a month ago."

"Oh my god, oh my god! Archie, that's soo amazing!" Estella shrieked. "I'll be a victor's girlfriend! I've sooo got to tell Cassia, she'll be sooo jealous!"

"Actually," Archer said, fed up with Estella. "This future victor doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. See ya later, hope you have a nice life!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Estella wailed. "Nooooo, Archie, please don't!' She begged.

As Estella wailed, Archer walked to the shower stalls, undressed, and got in.

"Who cares about Estella?" Archer thought. "When I win the games, I'll have a million Capitol girls to choose from. I can't wait for the games!"

* * *

Across town, Emmer Dystel was curled up beside her boyfriend, Verus Pryce, in his living room.

"So Emmy, I heard the Training Center chose you to volunteer." Verus said.

"No shit Sherlock, they announced that _ages_ ago!" Emmer said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Verus responded. "But how did you get the victors to choose you?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Emmer snapped. "The freaks at the center final chose me because they finally realized that I can win the Games."

"Sure." Verus absentmindedly said. "So, did you pay 'em off."

"Fuck no!" Emmer indignantly said. "If I had that much cash, I'd do something better with it! Why do you even think I paid them off?!"

"Let's face it honey." Verus said. "I'm way better with a sword than you are with your knives, and I'm way, way sexier! And I didn't get chosen!"

"Oh really!" Emmer said while wrenching herself out of Verus's grasp. "Why don't you volunteer? I'll murder you at the bloodbath, and show you who's better!" Emmer said viciously. "And I promise you, it _won't _be pretty." She finished.

"Naahhhh," Verus said lazily. "I don't fight girls."

Emmer took a step towards Verus, rage etched on her catlike features.

"How dare he!" Emmer thought. "Verus can barely hold a sword, but yet he fancies himself a victor! I'll murder the fucking idiot! He'll be begging me to kill him! I'll drink his blood, and-"

"Darling." Verus said cautiously, sensing that she was about to blow up. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go upstairs?"

Emmer sighed. She knew it would come to this. The two of them would always fight over some dumb thing Verus said, and they would end up resolving their problems in the only way they knew how to- in bed.

"Sure." Emmer said. With that, the two of them went upstairs.

* * *

At the Reaping, Archer confidently stood at the front of the roped area looking like he had already won the Hunger Games.

"It is just a matter of time until I am on the stage with Uncle Brutus!" Archer gleefully thought. "I can't wait."

Luckily for Archer, the mayor started the Treaty. Once he was done, he passed the microphone to the escort, who walked over to the boys reaping bowl and pulled out one name.

"The male tribute is… Corvinus Hayes!"

A malnourished looking boy took one step out of the seventeen year old section, but six or seven other muscular boys were already sprinting to the stage, all hoping to become the male tribute for District Two.

But Archer outdistanced them all, and was the first one on the stage.

Before the escort could ask him for his name, Archer took the microphone and yelled:

"I am Archer Marbles, the future victor of the 51st Hunger Games!"

The crowd roared, pleased that such a muscular, strong looking tribute was chosen to represent their District in the games. But they quieted down quickly to watch the female tribute volunteer.

The escort smiled and headed over to the other reaping bowl to pick the female.

"I don't know why they bother to reap a tribute." Emmer thought as she prepared to run to the stage. "Someone is just going to volunteer! In fact-"

"The female tribute is Cassia Jackson!" the escort announced, cutting into Emmer's thoughts. "Any volunteers?" She asked.

In response, seven or eight teenage girls raced to the stage, all desperate to represent their district.

But Emmer, who was standing closest to the stage, got there first.

"And who are you, Dearie?" The escort asked.

"Emmer Dystel." Emmer said shortly.

The crowd muttered, recognizing Emmer. They had all heard stories about her, and her parents demise. They wondered if Emmer really was as mentally unsound as she was rumored to be.

But despite their reservations about Emmer, the crowd still cheered loudly when the tributes shook hands. The Victors nephew and the Peacekeepers's daughter were both very skilled. They were the shining example of what District Two should be: strong, powerful, and beautiful.

One of them would definitely bring a victory to District Two. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! I promise the next one won't take this long. But please tell me how I did! Reviews are _reeeeally _appreciated.  
**

**Thanks to ShootingForWishingStars for Radiance, wazowskis for Emmer, and Taylur for Archer! Onyx is my creation, so I guess, I thank myself too :P.  
**


End file.
